Abandoned
by Kat Galaxy
Summary: abandoned.
I'm a huge Pokemon fan, but I often change my fandom 'mood'. One day I'll be obsessed with Undertale, and the next I'll be all for Pokemon. But recently, I've found my old Pokemon Yellow. I grew up with that good ol' game, and by now it was exhausted. The battery had long since died and the game wouldn't let me save for years. I missed the game, and wanted to relive it and see Lavender Town. So, I replaced the battery (which took absolute AGES) and booted it up.

As the tile sequence played, I gave a smile. The graphics suck, but the memories... The game just makes me feel like I'm actually playing a true Pokemon game. Until... I pressed A when the Pikachu appeared, a scratchy "Pika!" sounding. But... It sounded... Different. It almost sounded a bit... Distraught. As if the game was... sad...

I ignored this and continued on. Oak greeted me per normal. However, he didn't show me a Pikchu when telling me about Pokemon. Rather, a rather sad-looking Rattata. Once more ignoring this strange occurrence,I named my player 'Noxy' and my rival Jack (like my past play-throughs).

As my character became small, I ran downstairs. I spoke to my mother, but she just answered with a "..."

Well, then. That's weird. Oh, well. I'm an idiot, so why not just ignore it? I was SUPER excited to play this again, and finally be able to save.

So, I went next door to Oak's. And, of course, he wasn't there. I went to where the player meets him.

Oak: "Hey, wait! Don't leave us!"

Odd. That's not what he's supposed to say. I stopped to look around my room a bit, just in case.

Oak continued on with the normal dialogue, until the Pikachu fight arrived.

Wild POOKA appeared!

Now this is getting freaky. That was what I named my Pikachu all the time. But, she was always erased because of the old battery.

"What the crap is this...?" I whispered to myself.

I watched as Oak caught the Pokemon, now named PIKACHU.

All right! PIKACHU has come back!

"Oh, goodness..."

Oak led me to the lab, going through the dialogue to get me my Pokemon.

Oak: Do you see that ball on the table? It's called a POKE BALL. It holds a POKEMON inside. You may have it!

I smiled, holding in my excitement of getting my Pikachu. I'll name her Pooka, just for old times sake.

Jack pushed me aside, taking the Eevee. I've always hated him for that. I loved Pooka dearly, but I really wanted an Eevee.

Oak: If a wild POKEMON appears, your POKEMON can kill it! Now go into the forest and prepare yourself. Afterward, go on to the next town.

"Well, fudge."

With a stressful sigh, I continued forward. Before I left, Jack challenged me to a fight. I was used to this, and went through the dialogue. When I went to fight, I saw the normal attacks Thundershock and Growl, but there was one more: Curse.

Being an avid Creepypasta reader, I recognized this attack. But, I'm also the kind of person that would welcome a Creepypasta into my life (as long as it wouldn't kill me). So, I used it. The screen immediately went black, then returned me to the lab. However, Jack was gone.

Fuuuuuudge...

Oak went through the normal dialogue and told me about speaking to Pooka. I turned to Pooka, happy to see her smile at me.

But she didn't.

She turned to the screen as a chat bubble with a little black skull appeared above her head. The close up appeared, showing Pooka with her back to me, tail angrily twitching. A dialogue box appeared, unnamed.

You abandoned me.

I dropped my Gameboy, completely freaked out.

"Fudge no! I'm not doin' this!" I spat, retreating to the living room.

As I entered, I noticed my small Pikachu plush on the table.

Did I put it there?

I couldn't remember. So, I patted its head and laid down on the couch. I turned on the TV and tried to great my mind with some iCarly. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I woke to the sickening sound of tearing flesh. I leapt up, eyes scanning the room. I soon discovered that the Pikachu was gone. It was on the floor, only about a foot away from the couch where I had previously laid. But... It's neck seemed to have been half torn off. Stuffing fell from the wound, still falling out. I crouched down and held the plush. I soothingly pet its head.

"What happened, baby? Let me fix that right up." I murmured, taking the plush to my room.

I had completely forgot about the game and focused on fixing my poor plush. Placing the Pikachu on my bed, I moved to the bathroom to fetch the sewing kit. A low hum filled my ears as the lights flickered. I froze.

Whelp, time to die. This is the stereotypical horror scenario. ( Though I've never seen a single horror movie :T)

I crept slowly to my room. I approached my bed, horrified that the Pikachu was once again missing. I hid under my blanket and prayed that nothing would happen. A light yellow glow appeared from outside the blanket covering my face. Another hum came from the light as a staticky female voice spoke.

"You abandoned me... So I'll make you stay~"


End file.
